


Some Are Born to Sing the Blues

by GhostCwtch



Series: JaegerconBingo Fills [12]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Kaiju, Kaiju Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the news stations don't say is that Kaiju Blue burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Are Born to Sing the Blues

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the "original character" square.

The thing the news doesn't say about Kaiju Blue is that it fucking burns. One of the few jobs left to the stinking city is Kaiju remains detail and some times you miss a spot with the protective cream, or get there before the acid is fully neutralised. Either way, everyone who works down in the guts and the gore of the removal process has the characteristic hard, shiny, blue scar tissue caused by Kaiju Blue.

It's not even just the initial burn that hurts, either. It's every minute of every day until he wants to chew his own goddamn arm off. He still goes to work in the muck after every attack though, smearing on the greasy shit that's supposed to keep him as safe as can be expected when working with blood acidic enough to sizzle through concrete.

"Are you going to work today, Daddy?"

What other choice does he have?


End file.
